


Spinner's End

by xseaxwitchx



Series: Snape Appreciation Month 2k17 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poems, Spinner's End, hey look it's depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseaxwitchx/pseuds/xseaxwitchx
Summary: I decided to do a six-word poem for today, but I couldn’t choose which was my favorite, so I came up with the solution: poem-ception. Basically, I put three six-word poems into one poem. Well, I tried at least.





	Spinner's End

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr; come say hi!

Dilapidated houses, broken dreams, abusive hands. **  
**

White lies, darkened walls, heavy shoulders.

For remembrance: inadequate son, selfish wife.


End file.
